


Beaulieu-sur-Mer

by Erimthar



Series: Sophie and Parker [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pool Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sophie's return from her extended walkabout, she and Parker have a bit of alone time, where the boys aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaulieu-sur-Mer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks before the beginning of season 3. It continues the Sophie/Parker relationship depicted in my previous stories: "Games of Motion and Stillness," "What Parker Would Do," and "Not Now, or Not Ever?" Spoilers for Leverage season 2, and the first episode of season 3.

As a little girl, Sophie had often dreamed of waking up in a princess's bed, high up in a princess's castle tower. She would go out on the royal balcony to look out at a breathtaking view of the kingdom, all hers for the asking.

Oddly enough, she did not dream of actually _being_ a princess. Too much bother. Too much work. Having responsibilities... being followed around by paparazzi and her own servants and handlers... having her name in the headlines for everyone to see. No privacy, no freedom. No, Sophie Devereaux had never wanted to be a princess, even as a little girl. She just wanted to live like one.

Take now, for example. Sophie had just, not ten minutes ago, awakened from a restful night's sleep to find herself in a 200-year-old canopy bed big enough to play football on. The room itself was considerably older than that. If you dug deep enough between the floorboards, you'd no doubt unearth several centuries worth of white powder... from the wigs of the 18th-century nobles who'd once slept here, up to the cocaine spilled by the jet-setting rock stars who'd partied here in the Seventies. These villas on the French Riviera had colorful histories.

The room was almost everything Sophie had dreamed of. The big bed with gauzy curtains hanging on the sides. The double glass doors opening out onto a balcony with wrought-iron railings, left open for the cool night-time sea breeze, with white draperies billowing into the room. The only thing missing was the requisite bunch of rose petals scattered across the floor. And honestly, Sophie could never really understand the need for those, unless one was filming a music video.

 _We're going to Ibiza_ , sang a girl from inside Sophie's cell phone. _Whoa! Back to the island..._ Sophie had set that ringtone almost a month ago, when she'd actually _been_ going to Ibiza. It hadn't rung often enough since to remind her to change it, and that suited her just fine.

Sophie picked it up off her nightstand and checked the customized caller ID. _Blonde cutie #1_. That meant Parker. Sophie's phone didn't identify anyone by their real names, just in case she ever lost it or had it stolen.

"Good morning, Blonde Cutie Number One," Sophie said into it, smiling.

"What? It's me, Parker."

"I know. Blonde Cutie Number One is your code name."

"Oooohhh. Okay." There was a confused pause. "Are we on a mission?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am. Where are you calling from?"

"Um, I'm not sure. It's a big room with blue wallpaper and a marble fireplace with little marble naked ladies on both sides of it. There's a picture on the wall of old-time people throwing hay in a wagon. The yard down below has a lot of bushes that are all cut into weird shapes. And by the way, Sophie, your security system sucks."

Sophie sat bolt upright in bed. "What? Parker, you're here in the villa _right now_?"

"Well, yeah. I got in late last night. Didn't want to wake you up."

"But I didn't know you were coming..."

"Do you ever?" Sophie could hear Parker grinning at her very accurate double-entendre.

Sophie sighed. "And so you climbed up into a third-story window, curled up in a bed and went to sleep?"

"Hey, it wasn't _that_ easy. Well, your crappy security system was easy. But the first bed I tried was too hard, and the second one was too soft..."

Sophie laughed. "All right, all right. I should know better by now. Would Goldilocks like some porridge for breakfast?"

"Yuck. But some breakfast would be nice."

"I usually have a swim in the pool first thing, then go into town to eat. Wanna get wet with me?"

"Sure. Uh... I might need directions to the pool."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Let's see... you're in the Blue Room overlooking the topiary garden. Just go out into the hallway and take a left until you get to a stairway. Go down it to the ground floor, then across the hall, straight through the dining room, and you'll be in the rear foyer. It leads right out onto the back patio where the pool is. I'll meet you there in ten minutes. All right?"

"Gotcha," Parker said.

"I'll bring the sunscreen," Sophie added.

"Sunscreen? It's eight o'clock in the morning."

"Parker," Sophie said patiently. "Do you want to rub lotion all over each other, or not?"

"Hmmm. Well, that morning sun can be surprisingly intense, especially here in the Riviera. I see your point."

 _You're going to see both of my points_ , is what Sophie thought. What she said was, "I knew you'd see it that way. Ten minutes, then."

Sophie hung up the phone and shook her head with a smile. She'd never get used to Parker's antics. The pretty (and pretty crazy) blonde cat burglar was wholly unpredictable, often frustrating... and always exciting. It had been months since they'd last had a chance to be alone together. But Sophie wouldn't admit how glad she was that Parker had dropped in on her like this. She couldn't encourage Parker in her lack of respect for boundaries. Not until the time was right, at least.

Sophie slipped off her nightgown and got into her tiny red string bikini. She always thought of Parker when she wore it. The young thief had absolutely no concept of "little white lies," so when she had told Sophie that her 43-year-old body still looked "slammin' hot" in a string bikini, Sophie knew (much to her delight) that it had to be true.

She put on a big sun hat, stepped into a pair of flip-flops, grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion (and an extra one, just to be sure), and headed down to the pool.

Sophie ran into Parker in the rear foyer of the villa, by the big double doors that led out to the pool area. Parker was wearing a smile, and... um...

"Parker," Sophie said calmly. "You're naked."

Parker looked down at herself. "Uh, yeah?"

"Why, she asked with great trepidation?"

Parker shrugged. "I didn't bring a bathing suit. Didn't know you had a pool."

"Couldn't you just swim in your underwear?"

"I don't wear any. You know that, Sophie."

"I forgot," Sophie admitted. _It's been way too long._ "You can borrow a swimsuit of mine, if you want."

"Only if you really, really want me to," Parker said with a teasing grin. "Do you?"

Sophie had to admit that she really, really didn't. "It's a good thing it's Sunday and the maid's day off."

"Oh, gimme a break," Parker breezed. "If she's French, she'd understand."

With that, Parker took off running across the patio to the pool, her bare feet slapping on the ancient paving stones. She dove in, graceful as a dolphin, making hardly any splash. Sophie could see her pale body undulating under the rippling, sun-dappled surface of the water, as she darted all the way out to the middle of the pool before coming up for air.

"This water is really cold," Parker called to Sophie. "Come in and see. Bring your nipples."

Sophie smiled and shook her head, and dove in (quite gracefully as well, if she said so herself).

She didn't feel up to trying to replicate Parker's mermaid act, so she just treaded water near the edge of the pool, letting herself get used to the bracingly chilly water. Parker grinned at her and went under again, popping up several seconds later in another part of the pool. "So you're coming back to Boston pretty soon to help us plan how to break Nate out of jail, right?"

"I suppose," Sophie said grumpily. "Serve him right to leave him in there, though. He'll probably be running the place inside a month anyway. I'm going to need to think of a few ways to torment him and teach him a lesson. I have a few ideas."

"He did keep us from getting caught, though. Which makes me not so mad at him. Especially considering some of the places where I'm wanted. I'm way too blonde and creamy to do time in Uzbekistan."

"Are you kidding? You'd be out of there before the guard's footsteps even faded away down the corridor."

"Nuh uh," Parker disagreed. "Soviet locks. KGB locks, maybe. Not fun." She popped under the water again, then bobbed up in a new place.

"We'll have to wait until Nate actually gets situated in the prison, though," Sophie reminded her, "and give it a week or two for him to blend in and become just another prisoner."

"But you _are_ gonna come back, right?" Parker clarified.

Sophie smiled and closed her eyes and leaned back against the edge of the pool, letting the morning sun shine on her face. "Yes, Parker. I'm coming back."

Seconds later, Sophie let out a very undignified squeak of surprise and nearly peed in the pool as Parker popped up from underwater inches in front of her.

"Because I love you and I really, really missed you," Parker said. And then she kissed Sophie. Pinned her against the side of the pool, and kissed her harder, in fact, than she'd ever been kissed before. And that was really saying something.

 _"Mmmmph! Mrrrr! Hmmmmmmmm....."_ Sophie observed, as shock gradually gave way to pleasure. And then to very definite need. _"Mmmmmm....."_

Sophie gasped for breath as Parker's mouth finally released her. "Oh, God. You're _really_ getting better with your personal touching issues."

"There's different kinds of touching," Parker told her. "Some kinds I don't like. This kind, I do."

Then she moved in again to smother Sophie's neck with kisses, ravishing her from ear to ear with her lips and tongue and little nips of her teeth.

"Aaaahhhh!" whined Sophie. "Ohhhhh...."

Before long the kisses spilled down all over her bare chest, and then her bare breasts. Sophie hissed with pleasure as her left nipple disappeared into Parker's mouth, who lightly bit it and then started sucking like it was a straw and Sophie was a pina colada. (Which she did smell a bit like, due to her suntan lotion.)

Sophie endured this bliss for quite a long time before she realized...

"Parker?" she inquired dizzily. "Have you by any chance seen my bikini top? Red, with string ties? I'm pretty sure I was wearing it just now."

Parker lifted her right hand out of the water by way of reply, from which dangled Sophie's neatly undone top. "It was in the way," Parker explained, taking the opportunity to switch to Sophie's right breast.

" _Nnnnnn...!_ Oh, God, Parker," Sophie laughed through her haze of delight. "You sneaky little blonde. You have _got_ to stop doing things like that. I'm a grifter, for God's sake... I've got to be more aware of what's going on around me. And _on_ me."

"Oh, it gets worse," Parker told her with a wicked smile. And she lifted her left hand out of the water, from which dangled Sophie's bikini bottom.

Sophie gaped at her. But Parker just grinned, took a deep breath, and plunged straight down into the water. A second later, Sophie sobbed and nearly passed out as she felt Parker's mouth on her, between her legs, under the water.

Supporting herself with her elbows on the edge of the pool, Sophie gazed down into the water and saw nothing but a swirl of lovely blonde hair. Felt nothing but.... heaven. Pure heaven.

Sophie wrapped her legs lightly around Parker's shoulders and tried to hold herself together. She hadn't had any sex in a shockingly long time, as her mind had been on other things. To say that she was ready now was... an understatement. She tried to focus on controlling her breathing. Stared intently at the tall hedge on the other side of the pool patio, looking for spots the gardener needed to trim. Started listing in her mind all the kings and queens of England, from William the Conqueror, with their dates of rule. _William the First, ten sixty-six to ten eighty-seven. William the Second, ten eighty-seven to eleven hundred. Henry the First... ahhhh..._

It wasn't working. Sophie clenched her toes and clenched her teeth and started shaking all over...

Suddenly it stopped, cruelly, and Parker popped up out of the water, gasping. "Sorry," she wheezed. "Needed air. Did you....?"

The sad, desperate look on Sophie's face, and her pathetic little whimper of frustration, answered that question.

"Aw. Sorry. Think of that as an appetizer. I'll make it up to you, I..."

Sophie cleared her throat. "Parker," she said, as steadily as she could. "Get out of this pool right now. Lie down right there on the patio, on your back, and open your legs."

"Ooooh," Parker thrilled. "This sounds like it's gonna be good."

"Yes," Sophie replied. "It's going to be very, very good."

Parker scrambled out of the pool, a bit less gracefully than she'd entered it. She obediently laid down on her back, glistening wetly in the morning sun as a puddle expanded around her on the brown and green tiles. She opened her legs wide, making arches of them. She was still holding pieces of Sophie's bikini in both her hands.

Sophie pulled herself out of the pool and stood over Parker. The blonde thief shaded her eyes from the sun and smiled up at her, making no secret of admiring Sophie's nude, dripping-wet body.

"Nice tan," Parker commented. "I don't see any tan lines."

"No, you don't."

"You look like you're made out of caramel. Wet caramel."

Sophie smiled. She gazed down into the younger woman's eyes and, never breaking eye contact, lowered herself down on top of her.

The two women gazed deeply into each other's eyes for a few moments, until Parker lifted her head up and nuzzled her nose against Sophie's, making both of them giggle.

Then, the kissing began, and the giggling was soon left far behind.

Parker always began a romantic kissing session hesitantly, as if uncertain what she was supposed to do. But when she found her confidence and really started getting into it, she was one of the best kissers Sophie had ever encountered. Sophie found that Parker's stage fright went away faster if she reached out and held one of her hands. She groped around a bit searching for it. When she found it, Parker immediately entwined her fingers with Sophie's and squeezed her hand tight.

The kiss grew in intensity and passion. Sophie could feel Parker's nipples stiffening against her bare skin, and felt her own following suit. Parker's free hand explored everywhere it could reach on Sophie's back and buns, and her legs wrapped lightly around Sophie's as if to hold her in place and prevent her from going away ever again.

Sophie shifted the focus of her kisses down to Parker's soft, warm neck, drawing a gasp of pleasure from the young thief. That alone was proof that Parker was profoundly aroused. Sophie knew from personal experience that the girl was perfectly capable of having a full-fledged orgasm without so much as a groan or a wince betraying that fact. She could even keep up a conversation during her climax, which as far as Sophie was concerned was equivalent to a ventriloquist keeping up his act while drinking a glass of water. As fascinating as it was, though, Sophie preferred some feedback while making love, so the last time they'd made love, she'd asked Parker to be a bit more demonstrative.

"It's been a long time," Parker sighed in her ear.

"It has," Sophie agreed. "I'm afraid this is going to get noisy, and possibly a bit messy. It's a good thing we're already wet. I've got quite a backlog to work through here."

"Me too. Well, except for all that masturbating. Which reminds me, can I take some naked pictures of you later?"

Sophie laughed at that, yet another Parker surprise. She shivered with horror at the thought of nude pictures of her turning up in places they shouldn't... and of certain people getting a look at them, if Parker wasn't careful.

The thought was horrifying, yes. Also arousing.

"I think maybe we can arrange something," Sophie told her. "There's lots of rooms here to pose in."

"This place is really nice," Parker admitted. "Really expensive. Like, more than I could afford. Are you richer than me?"

Sophie had to laugh again at the narrow-eyed look of suspicion Parker was giving her.

"It's not mine," she said. "I'm only renting it. Just a little summer present for myself."

"Oh." Parker was quiet for a few moments. "You stopped kissing me, Sophie," she pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Sophie said. "Let me make it up to you." And the next thing Parker knew, Sophie's mouth was between her legs.

Parker wasn't much for extended foreplay, anyway.

Sophie moved straight into doing Parker's Favorite Thing, which consisted of using the very tip of her tongue to trace a slow, sensuous line up and down the seam of her vulva, from top to bottom and back again, over and over. Parker took a sharp, deep breath and started a slow little shimmying, squirming dance, there on her back on the patio tiles. Sophie wrapped her arms around her lover's pale thighs to hold her more or less in place.

"Sophie?" Parker murmured after a few moments.

"Hmmmmm?"

"You... you know how you told me before that I should always let you know when I'm gonna come? So you can be ready?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Well, I'm gonna." Parker gave a little gasp. "Really hard. And, like, right now."

Sophie pried Parker's folds open with her fingers, captured her tiny pink bulb between her lips, and lashed it with the tip of her tongue.

"HIC!" squeaked Parker, with feeling. _"Hic.... Hic.... HIC..."_

She continued on like that for some time, then lapsed into soft moans as Sophie replaced her sucking and licking with gentle feathery kisses. She knew Parker was done when she felt the exhausted young thief's fingers absently playing with her hair.

Sophie crawled up so she could gaze into Parker's blissed-out face. "Thought you'd like a little break from masturbating," she told her.

Parker gave her a mischievous grin. "You don't know me very well, then."

Suddenly she wrapped her arms and legs around Sophie and rolled over on top of her, so abruptly it took her breath away.

Before she knew it, Parker was kneeling between her legs. Sophie whimpered with anticipation as Parker popped her index and middle fingers into her mouth and made a big show of getting them nice and wet.

Parker was so, so good with her hands and fingers. She was so deft and so gentle that she could slip a finger inside Sophie, and by the time the older woman could even let out a gasp, it was long done and doing something else, somewhere else.

Sophie was already three-quarters of the way to wonderland, thanks to Parker's underwater hijinks of a few minutes earlier. And Parker knew it.

"So, do you ever masturbate, Sophie?" she asked conversationally as she slid two fingers inside her gasping lover.

"Yes," whimpered Sophie.

"Do you think about me when you do it?"

"Yes," sobbed Sophie.

"Want some naked pictures of me? Because I'll let you take some."

"Yes," gurgled Sophie.

Parker was moving her fingers, sometimes in tandem, sometimes in counterpoint, sometimes completely randomly and independent of each other. Sophie felt a cold fire begin to ignite deep, deep inside her.

"God... _God_..." she squeaked.

"Nope, it's just me," Parker breezed.

 _"Tickles..."_ Sophie informed her pleadingly.

"I'll bet. You really like two fingers, don't you?"

"....!" replied Sophie, saying with her face what she could no longer say with her voice. Her vision dimmed as her hot lava began to boil over.

"That reminds me, Sophie. I think we should have a threesome with Tara."

Sophie had already been sliding over the edge at that moment. But those words from Parker, and the mental image they brought, sent her hurling out into space like she'd been shot out of a cannon.

She screamed Parker's name, and then she lost her mind.

It was several moments before Sophie remembered that breathing again would eventually be required.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Parker asked, as Sophie huffed and puffed and brushed tears out of her eyes.

"Several," Sophie sighed. "God, Parker. What made you say that about us and Tara?"

"I dunno," Parker shrugged. "I know you and her used to have a thing together. And... I don't like to talk to her much or spend time with her or anything, but she is really sexy and she looks really good naked."

Sophie lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, that's right," she remembered. "You saw her putting on one of her little shows for some slack-jaw with a penis."

"His jaw may have been slack," Parker allowed, "but his penis sure wasn't. How is she in bed, anyway?"

"About as good as you'd expect. Not very romantic, though, unless she's trying to get something from you. Besides the obvious, I mean."

"It was just a stupid thought. I know she wouldn't go for it."

"Oh, she'd go for it in a heartbeat," Sophie said. "She certainly enjoyed her time with me, and she's very attracted to you. She told me so."

"Huh," Parker said, processing that. "So, was she your first? Girl, I mean?"

"No," Sophie said. "That would be Fiona, my best mate at school. Irish girl. Fiery red hair and freckles from her head to her toes. We were quite a pair... I'm afraid I was a bit wild in those days, and Fiona was just the same. We were like a couple of Fourth Formers from St. Trinian's."

"A couple of which what at who now?"

Sophie smiled. "Wild girls. Let's just leave it at that. We would raise hell, and get hornier and hornier doing it, and Fiona would whisper in my ear and say, _Come on, Toyah, let's go see how many of these freckles you can lick off me."_

"Toyah?" Parker demanded.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Her nickname for me. Toyah was a singer back then, and I used to look like her, with the hair and the clothes."

"I can see I'm gonna have to spend some time on Wikipedia tomorrow," Parker admitted.

"But Fiona was just a school fling. She was the sum total of my lesbian history until Tara came along and seduced me."

"Is she Blonde Cutie Number Two?" Parker asked out of the blue.

Sophie giggled. "You got it in one."

"So she's Number Two and I'm Number One," Parker declared proudly.

"Most certainly."

Parker flopped down next to Sophie and snuggled happily up to her.

"Is this Good Touching?" Sophie asked.

"Uh-huh. I love you, Sophie."

"I love you too, Parker," Sophie sighed. "But you know what? If you're going to say those three little words and mean them, you really shouldn't have to follow them up with a false name. You love me, and I love you, and I think it's time I told you my real name."

"Really?" Parker looked at her.

"Really."

The Narrow-Eyed Suspicious Parker Look again. "You're not gonna give me another fake one and _tell_ me it's the real one, are you?"

"Cross my heart."

"Okay, what is it? And am I still gonna have to call you Sophie in public?"

"You'd better," Sophie warned her. "And whatever you do, don't spill the secret to Nate. If he wants to get that close to me, he's going to have to earn it."

Sophie told Parker the magic name.

Parker considered it for a minute, then burst out laughing. "You've got to be shitting me. I thought it would be Aphrodite or Beyonce or something."

"No such luck."

Parker let her fingers roam over Sophie's bare belly, enjoying the little jump of muscles as they responded to her fingertips. "You're beautiful, Soph... um, I mean..."

"Sophie will do just fine. And thank you. You're beautiful too."

"I think you should start wearing more sexy outfits again. Short skirts and stuff."

Sophie smiled. "Maybe I will. When you see me wearing one, you'll know it's just for you." She let her gaze trail down Parker's bare body. "And I think you should get naked a lot more often."

Parker grinned mischievously. "Maybe I will. _Maybe_ when you least expect it."

"Oh, boy. What have I done?"

"Be on the lookout for Suddenly Naked Parker. So, wanna come back to Boston with me?"

"With you? Yes."

"And maybe after this Nate thing is taken care of, you can make a phone call to Tara."

"Maybe," Sophie purred. "I kind of like the idea of her owing me another favor."

"Just remember who's Blonde Cutie Number One."

"Now that is not something I'm going to forget. Oh, and Blonde Cutie Number One?"

"Yeeeessss?" Parker answered dramatically.

"Just what the hell have you done with my bikini?"

 

 


End file.
